Chocolate paint
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Kelly...Callen...Chocolate body paint.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**AN: This fic comes from 'The Diary of Kelly Gibbs' universe. It comes from the chapter 'Telling Callen' where he spoke about body paint. I called it sauce but the correct name for it is Chocolate body paint. You don't need to read that fic to read this.**

**This came to me on a whim. And wrote it as it popped in my head, so there maybe mistakes and it may not make sense, so forgive me. **

**This is purely fluff. **

They were lying on the couch watching a movie. Well Kelly was watching the movie, something with George Clooney and Brad Pitt and it had something to do with an Ocean, but from what he had seen of it so far, there wasn't an ocean in sight.  
He lay behind Kelly, and she moulded perfectly into his front. He got bored of the movie and was gently stroking a hand up and down her back and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.  
She moved her hand and swatted his own hand away as he let out a small grumble.

"Shh...This is a good part" she told him.

"What's so good about this movie?" he winged.

"George and Brad"

"What do they have that I don't?"

"Where do I start?"

That was enough for him to roll her over so she now lay under him. He bent down and kissed her, deepening it. When the need for air took over he broke off the kiss. "So can George do that?"

"In my dreams" she replied honestly, as Callen shook his head.  
Kelly reached for the sides of Callen's navy blue shirt and pulled it up and over his head throwing it away. She brushed a hand over his chest.  
He hoped up off her and stood next to the couch, he grabbed her hand and pulled her off, once she was off the couch he lead her towards the bedroom.

Entering the room, he turned and pinned her up against the wall, kissing her, she kissed him back with much enthusiasm. He lowered his hands and pulled at her dress, pulling it down her body. Once at her hips he hooked his fingers into the seams of her panties and took them off in one quick move as he continued to slide the dress off. She now stood in a pool of dark blue.  
She broke from the kiss and moved her hands from his shoulders where her hands were placed to the fly and button of his brown cargo pants, she worked easily on them, having them open in no time and pulling the pants as well as his briefs downwards towards the ground.  
As she did he slowly kiss the side of her neck while one hand remained on her hip, the other moved towards her back, where it found the clasp of her bra and using only two fingers he undid it with skill. He pulled the bra down and it dropped down her arms where she let it fall the rest of the way to the floor. 

She moved her hands towards his chest and pushed him off her. He stumbled back, almost tripping over his cargo pants that lay on the ground, holding back a giggle she smiled as she stepped forward, making sure she didn't trip over her dress which was on the floor also.  
She pushed him again and he landed with a thud on his bed. He watched with mesmerised eyes as she made her way to the bed, he layed back on the bed as she crawled on top of him. She straddled him and lent forward and her lips meant his, kissing each other hungrily and deeply as his hands roamed her body and finely rested on her butt where he held it tight.

He stopped kissing her and she sat up and watched as he leaned over towards the floor.  
He leaned over and reached into a brown bag that was stashed between the bed and his bedside table. She watched as he pulled out a round container. Bringing his hand and what the hand held back up to the bed, she reached for the container and held it in her hands and read the label. '_Chocolate Body Paint'_ she raised an eyebrow at him and he only smirked.

She unscrewed the lid and his mouth fell open in shock, he never thought that she would be up for this. But he liked the fact that she had become a little adventurous in the bedroom over the last few months; doing new things to him and allowing him the same privileges. Not that their bedroom life was boring because it wasn't. 

He watched her, straddle him and dip her fingers into the paint. He watched as she swirled some paint on his lower stomach.  
Once she was happy with her work, she lowered her head toward his stomach, poked out her tongue and began to lick the chocolate off.

"Nice?" he asked swallowing hard as he saw her nod her response and she continued to lick.

Instead of swallowing she kept some of the chocolate in her mouth and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth so he could taste it. His tongue meant hers and their tongues fought with one another. Callen tasting the body paint from her own tongue.  
She pulled away from the kiss and he opened his eyes to find a devilish smile on her lips. Before he could ask what she was thinking he watched her reach down and take the body paint jar in one hand, then with the other hand she dipped two fingers in coating them in chocolate, before it registered with him what she was doing he felt her tongue on his penis and himself groaning in pleasure as his held fell back into the pillow.  
She felt his cock jerk as she slowly licked it and knowing it would be soon hard. Her tongue found the head and she licked the pre cum off and swallowed it along with the chocolate body paint.

He had had enough. His hands grabbed at her hips and he rolled her over so that now he was on top  
"My turn" he whispered as he reached down to the floor again and picked up his cuffs.  
He watched her eyes light up when she saw them. He pulled her arms above her head and handcuffed her arms to the headboard of the bed. He then dipped two of his own fingers in the paint then smeared the paint over her breasts. He then drew a line down the centre, from her breast bone to her mound, which he squeezed. With his other hand he used two fingers and slid them inside of her where he felt how wet she was and worked them over her clit. He felt her tense and removed his fingers. And she let out a groan of frustration. He then looked up at her and smiled wickedly as he licked off the line he had just painted, licking from her mound back up to her breasts – very, very slowly and he heard her murmur. Once he finished with that line he began to lick and suck her breasts. He heard the clink of the cuffs and looked to see her struggling to touch him.

He took pity on her and slowly slide all the way inside her wet slit deep and hard and his lips found hers once again and she breathed a muffled moan into his mouth. She then threw her head back into the pillow "Callen" she moaned. "Harder!"

He slammed into her harder and harder and then felt her tighten around him, they both climaxed together and he collapsed on top of her, rolling off her he laid a hand across his stomach and laid there panting, trying to catch his breath.

Once Callen's normal breathing rate was found, he found the keys to the cuffs and undid Kelly's wrists.  
Kelly rolled over onto her side and faced her boyfriend. "That was amazing"

"Better than your George dreams?"

"Team Callen all the way." she replied with a grin. "So what else is in the bag?"

"Oh we have all week to find out" he replied with a sly grin as he drew her into him, wrapping his arms around her and both fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
